Show Me Your Dark Side
by anonylady
Summary: Markiplier x OC (Sorry, not sorry!) A fight quickly turns into something much more. Eden can say she's never seen Mark like this, but she can say that it is damn hot. A Markiplier smut story/Part 1
1. Chapter 1

I've known him for 2 years now, and I could say that I knew more about him than anyone else. I loved the man; He was the most amazing person I've ever had the privlage of knowing. He's kind, and caring. Completely unafraid of showing his emotions to the world. But everyone has their secrets. Everyone has a dark side..

We've had fights before, sure. Screaming contests, and pointing fingers. But nothing quite like this. This seemed to be a defining moment for us, a moment where we can just _let go_ of what we've been holding back for the past year.

"I don't care, Mark! I don't care. I know that you've been busy doing all these conventions, and meet ups, but did you ever stop to think about me? You haven't talked to me in 2 days!" I was yelling at him, completely hurt and ignored. He's never ignored me, ever since we started dating a year ago.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that I would have to check in with you every damn hour, Eden!" He counters, his deep voice was booming, and would normally be intimadating. I've grown used to it.

"Seriously? I don't expect that, and you know that! I was worried, Mark. 2 days is a long time!" I replied, my voice was shaking now. "You know what? You're right, maybe I should just stop caring. That would make it easier, right?" I hissed, turning to walk away. I was done, I didn't want to fight anymore. I had full intentions of leaving that room and just letting the situation simmer down.

Then I felt him grab me, his strong grip on my upper arm yanked me back, spinning me back around to face him. I looked at him, my glare fueled with anger, and hurt. I wasn't expecting his expression, though..

His eyes were piercing, and dark, brows furrowed in frustration, and something else..

"Dont walk away from me." He stated, his voice dropped a few octaves. I felt a shiver run down my spine at the sound of it.

I moved to pull my arm away from him, only to have him squeeze me harder. I hissed slightly, feeling the dull pain and the beginnings of a bruise. I don't know what has gotten into him, but it was kinda..Hot. I know that sounds bad, but seeing him like this was like seeing a whole new person. His usual goofy smile replaced with a intense stare that just screamed, _fuck me._

"You're such a fucking ass." I growl, and that was the spark that ignited the flame. His other hand reached up, roughly grasping my chin and pulling me towards him. Our lips collided harshly, quickly working to teeth and tongue. He practically growled in the embrace, harshly biting my lower lip in the process. A sharp gasp escapes from my throat, followed by a twinge of pleasure spiking down my body, straight to my core. He breaks away, quickly latching onto my neck, where he roughly bit down on the flesh of my collarbone.

"Fuck!" I cry out, feeling his teeth sink into my skin. My hands quickly go to his hair, grasping the wavy locks in my fingers, and pulling. A deep groan rumbles against my chest, and I could feel his arms snake around my waist. And suddenly I was no longer standing; He hoisted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist in an instant. He finds the nearest wall and practically slams me against it, a loud thud reverberating throughout the room. It hurt, but that only seemed to fuel me on more. Before I could do anything else with my hands, he grabs my wrists, pulling them away from him and pinning them against the wall above my head with one hand. His other hand ran through my long amber hair, before suddenly grasping the locks and yanking my head back. I grit my teeth, holding back the yelp that bubbled in my throat. His mouth was on my neck before I knew it; Sucking and biting me roughly. I tried not to think about how bad it will look tomorrow.

I tried to move my hands, pulling them out from under his, but was quickly caught and repinned. He pulled back, dark eyes glaring me down.

"Don't move." I shuddered at the sound of his voice. It was so incredebly deep, and demanding. It was so.. _hot._ I nodded at that, at a loss for words.

His glare went from my eyes, down to my body. I was tiny compared to his stature. Standing at a whopping 4'9 and weighting only 98 pounds, Mark was easily able to pin me against the wall with just his hips.

"You know, I get so _fucking_ turned on when you're mad?" He questions, his free hand pushing my shirt up to reveal my flat stomach. I feel a blush creep up my neck, but remained quiet. He leans forward, nudging towards my neck before biting down on me again. This time it was harder, and I couldn't hold back the cry that followed. He trails over the fresh mark with a kiss, humming in approval.

"I'm not holding back this time." He warns, the bass in his voice vibrated against my neck, and I let out a soft moan.

"Oh.. _fuck."_ I breathe out, feeling the warmth build up inside me. I needed him, this new side of him was turning me on beyond belief. I've never found myself so aroused.

I didn't even realize it, but I was grinding down on him, rolling my hips against his groin. A small, devious smirk braces his features, but before I could see his expression, he wrapped his arms around me once more, pulling me away from the wall. My arms went around his neck, legs tight around his waist as he headed towards the counter in the kitchen. I was about to protest, but he quickly caught my lips in a heated kiss, plopping me down on the counter. He eased up a little this time, with less biting and more actual kissing. I was the one to nip his lip, earning a deep groan and returned with him literally biting my lip. I couldn't help moaning deeply, scooting my hips closer towards his.

"Mark..Please.." I breathe as he breaks away.

"Please what?" He asks, his dark eyes on me once more. I blush fiercly,

"I need you." I whisper, averting my eyes elsewhere. He smirks at this. It was devious, and sexy and it had mischeif written all over it. He goes for my shirt, pulling the hem up and over my head, before tossing it. It didn't take long for the rest of my clothes to vanish, followed by his own. There was a puddle of garmets surrounding us, leaving us in absolutely nothing.

His hands were all over me, roughly grasping my breasts and kneading them, followed by his mouth, where he sucked and bit all over my chest. I was a breathless, needy mess in a matter of seconds. My fingers gripped his hair, holding on for dear life as I felt his motions work. It was bringing me closer and closer to the edge, but I needed so much more..

"Mark..Please, I want.." My voice trailed off when his hand sneaked away from my breast, and down my stomach, all the way _there._ It shut me up right away.

"Oh, I know what you want." He breathes, pulling away from my chest to catch my lips in another heated kiss. I felt his fingertips ghost over me, gently playing with my slick womanhood. A desperate groan escapes my throat, and he swallowed it.

"Beg for me." He breathes against my lips, moving to touch his forhead against mine while sliding two fingers inside my core. I gasped, pushing my hips forward in an attempt to get more from him. I could feel the heat in my face, and could only imagine how flush my cheeks were. He's never been like this before. So dominant, and demanding..

"M-Mark! Please, I want you to fuck-ah!" I couldn't even finish my sentence; I felt his fingers curl, pulling back and pressing on that little bundle of nerves deep inside me. My back arched, toes curling as I let out a lewd moan.

"There it is.." He comments, his voice just turning me on even more. Another cry from my lips as he repeats the action, his fingers creating a smooth rhythm. I reached out, digging my nails into his shoulder with one hand, the other grasping the edge of the counter as I drowned in the pleasure he was giving me. And this was just the beginning..


	2. Chapter 2

I felt the familiar tingling and knots form in my stomach as his fingers continued to work on me. I wasn't going to last much longer...

"Oh, fuck, Mark!" I gasp, my nails digging into his shoulder as it hit me. It was incredible, washing over me with a wave of pure pleasure. My toes curled, knuckles turning white as I gripped the counter top with desperation. I threw my head back, moaning loudly as I came against his hand, my hips instinctively rolling against him. I could hear him groan lightly at the sight of me.

He pulls his hand away, running his palm up my stomach to the valley between my breasts. I felt myself come down, my legs trembling and my breathing ragged. I felt the afterglow seep into me.

"Holy fuck.." I breathed out, opening my eyes to catch him watching me intently. I could see the small smirk pull at the corners of his lips, while his hands found my sides, sliding down to grasp my slender thighs.

"My turn." He comments lowly, pushing my legs open to take his place between them. I watched him with lidded eyes, his thick member completely erect now.

He pressed the tip against me, rubbing it against the slick folds. He was teasing me again, simply rubbing the head against me, adding more pressure with each stoke. I was getting frustrated, being so close to having him, but he didn't give. My eyes caught his; He was staring at me, dark eyes piercing into mine again. I sucked my lower lip between my teeth, pushing myself closer towards him in a desperate attempt to get more. His hand quickly goes out to push me back, his palm flat against my chest before sliding up and wrapping around my thin neck.

"Beg." He demanded, pushing his hips forward just the slightest, before pulling back. I felt my face grow hot again, hesitant to look him in the eyes.

"Please, Mark. Please, fuck me." I whisper, with emerald eyes pleading.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." He remarks, a snide smile caressing his features, followed by a gentle push. I groaned impatiently, hips rolling towards his.

"Mark, please! I need you inside...please." I breathe out desperately. He grins then,

"That's more like it."

Not a second later he thrust forward with a growl, completely burying himself. A deep groan rumbles in his chest as I tightened around him, followed by a strangled cry from my lips. Mark wasted no time, his hand tightening around my neck while the other found my hip, firmly holding me in place as he repeated the motion. It took no time for him to find his pace; Hard and relentless.

He was slamming into me, the obscene slap of our skin and lewd moans of pleasure the only sound in the apartment. His grip on my neck was growing painful, but at that moment, I cared not one bit.

"Fuck! M-Mark!" I cry out, my hand reaching up to grasp his forearm. He didn't falter, simply pressing on harder, his steel grip was sure to leave bruises later. I was moaning loudly, crying out incoherent words and spewing profanities. I was getting close, and I wanted it more than anything.

"Mark! I think...I'm gonna-" I gasp, nails digging into his forearm as he released my neck. I arched my back, moving my hands to grasp the edges of the counter top. His other hand was quick to grab my waist, pulling me down on him in time to his movements.

"Come on, Eden." He growled, pushing against me even harder.

Then it hit me; He pressed harshly on that little bundle of nerves deep inside me, sending a jolt of pleasure straight up my spine. I felt my climax hit me once more, letting out a strangled cry followed by his name. I felt like I was literally going to pass out from the pleasure.

"Look at me." He demanded, and I quickly complied, opening my eyes and staring right into his. Mark's eyes were dark, brows furrowed in concentration. His mouth slightly ajar as he groaned deeply. He reached out, roughly grasping my chin and pulling me into a messy kiss. I moaned in his mouth, feeling his hand leave my face to wrap around my waist, followed by the other. Before I knew it, he had pulled me off the counter, turning around to slam me against the wall once more. My legs quickly wrapped around his waist, resting on his hips while my hands found his hair.

My orgasm subsided, I felt like a feather again. I was silently grateful he had me pinned against the wall, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold myself up. I barely had enough time to relax when he pushed into me once more. A deep moan escapes my lips, my head leaning back against the wall. It was almost too much to handle, the sensation of him inside me right after the most intense orgasm of my life.

It didn't take long for him to regain his pace, completely pounding me against the wall. My voice was getting rasp, tired from crying out so much. I could hear him groaning; A deep, vibrating moan that sent me over the edge once more. His hand came up to grip my hair at the roots, pulling my head back while the other tightened around my waist, pulling me against him as he tried to reach his own release. Leaning towards me, he latches onto my neck with his teeth, biting down harshly with one final thrust.

"Oh, fuck!" He groans, burying his face in the crook of my neck as he came, still deep inside me. A lengthy moan falls from my lips, feeling myself come down for the third time. Our breath was ragged, and we both wore a light sheen of sweat on our skin. I had to take a moment to catch my breath, and regain some of my strength. I was literally trembling from the intensity of my orgasm.

"Mark.." I breathe, running my hands through his damp hair. He grunts against my neck, his scruff tickling my sensitive skin.

"That was...Amazing." I breathe, resting my head against the wall. He pulls away then, and catches my eye. A small smile braces my lips as I took a second to admire him; His hair was a mess, thrown about in every which way. His eyes were softer now, not so dark and demanding.

Like he was an entirely different person.

I say nothing as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I think..I like this better than walking away." He comments, smiling lazily. I giggle in response,

"Definitely. We should do this more often.." I reply, a smirk crossing my lips. He raises a brow, grinning back at me.

"I'm game."


End file.
